This invention relates to children's potty seats, and, more particularly, to a potty seat which includes a liquid-filled chamber and indicia within the liquid which move with the liquid.
Potty seats are commonly available for toilet training children. A potty seat is designed to be mounted on a conventional toilet seat. The central opening of the potty seat is smaller than the central opening of a conventional adult-sized toilet seat so that a child can sit comfortably on the potty seat.
Even though a potty seat is sized for a child, many children have a great deal of apprehension about using a potty seat. As a result, toilet training a child can be a tedious and time-consuming task.